Harry Potter and the New Dark Lord
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: During the summer before Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, something happens that no one seen coming. After another event that no one saw coming happens, the world will change. Forever. In the end, fate will change, lives will be saved, and a new Dark Lord rises. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Running.

Running as fast and far as you can go.

Hearing footsteps behind you, as the trees start to blur.

Hearing more footsteps on either side of the trees.

You ran faster to not get caught.

They will never trust you again...

...As you fall, you turn to your chasers.

You give them your best glare. Normally, it would work, but they were determined to catch you.

You look to all of them as you pull down the hood of your cloak, most gasped, a few saw it coming.

You look directly into the eyes of two...

...James and Lilly Potter.

But, let's start at the beginning.

It happened in the summer of 1995. For those who don't know important years, it was the summer before Harry Potter's fifth year.

Also the day that James and Lily Potter came back to life. How? No one knows.

It started as a normal July day...

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

July 1, 1995. A normal Summer's morning. In the muggle world, that is. It was thirty days until the fifteenth birthday of a mere child who had taken down the Dark Lord when he was one. That was in 1981.

In the wizarding world, most think the Dark Lord will not rise again. That is a lie. In the past some know the truth, Voldemort is still alive, and it seems that only one can defeat him. The Prophecy foretold that for neither can live while the other survives. Harry Potter had been made the "Chosen One," seeing as he was marked as an equal.

Because of that, Voldemort had used Harry's blood months prior to get a new body. It was horrifying and gave Harry nightmares for weeks. Not only watching Voldemort gain a new body (in such a horrible way...), but also for the death of Cedric.

Harry's Summer had flew by quick, only slowing in the dark times of the night. In the dark, time became slow, taunting and suffocating. The memories and the taunts of the shadows. Something was going to happen. Only time would tell if it was a bad or good thing.

It all started in the early hours of dawn. It began with a barely noticeable noise, only to become a shout, waking Harry Potter up.

"-HOW DARE YOU!" Harry nearly fell off the bed, _Who was shouting downstairs...?_

"Lily! Calm down!" Harry blinked, _Lily...?...Mum...?_

He got up, crept into the door to his small bedroom, trying to listen to find out who was talking.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" The female voice, or _lily_ , snapped back.

A door opened up down the hallway, revealing Dudley's head from the doorframe. "What is going on...?" He asked, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes.

Harry made a movement to respond, only for his godfather's voice to stop him. "Lily, James, you don't want to scare Harry." His voice was filled with amusement, and it sounded twenty years younger than normal.

"Sirius is right. Let's go up and wake Harry. We can deal with-" The rest of Lupin's sentence went unheard to Harry, as he rushed without pausing down the hall, past Dudley's confused and shocked face, (practically) flew down the steps, and stepped into the living room.

Harry couldn't speak, to shocked at the fact that not _only_ was Sirius and Lupin was in his Aunt and Uncle's house, but so were two very familiar people- _his parents_ , Harry thought.

"Harry!" The four adult wizard's called out in shock. Before anyone could move, Harry suddenly stumbled backwards, falling, he was unable to keep the nightmares away...

 _What was happening...?_ Was Harry's last thought.

 **Well, hello there. This was short and horrible, but it is the best I can do right now.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while, I couldn't figure out what to write and how to write it.**

 **Hopefully, from now, I will update sooner than before.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
